The Power of Polyjuice
by FreakyDeaky01
Summary: Hermione is having trouble working up the courage to take her relationship with Ron to the next level. Luckily, Ginny has a solution.


A random plot bunny that crept into my head these last couple days. It's probably a bit rushed, and in need of a little more editing, but meh, it's just a 5K worder.

And I'm not going to give you any warnings, either. The relationship listed, along with the title should give you some idea of what's going to happen. I might continue this story with a sequel sometime, and I might not. Who knows. Either way, I hope you enjoy...

(((((The Power of Polyjuice)))))

After the party began to settle and people began to trickle out of the house to go home for the night, Ginny Weasley grabbed a few of the remaining snack dishes and took them into the kitchen to put them in the sink. Hearing the door open again after her, she turned around in time to see her best friend walk in with an intense flush running from her cheeks down to her neck, along with an all-too-familiar expression of frustration and nervousness.

"Okay, what happened this time?"

Hermione Granger sighed in frustration as she took a seat at the nearby table, "I just can't bring myself to do it, I don't know why I freeze up every time, but when it gets to the point where clothes are being tugged on, I just freak out!"

Ginny felt herself shudder, as she took a seat on the other side of the table. The same shudder she always felt when it came to discussing her brother's relationship with her bushy-haired best friend.

"I just don't know what else I can do! I've tried every technique I've read about, but nothing ever works! And I can tell it's starting to get on his nerves."

"First of all, whatever reasons you have for wanting to take your relationship to the next level, doing it to keep him from being frustrated shouldn't be anywhere on your list."

"I know! I know! I just...I don't even know what to do. What if I mess it all up? What if he doesn't like it? What if-"

"Hermione!"

The brunette clamped her mouth shut, but the worry never left her face.

"That's your problem right there. You're insecurities are weighing too heavily on your mind. You're worried about how you'll perform, just like you do in everything else you do."

Hermione sat up straighter, inwardly chastising herself for not recognizing the problem beforehand. "So...what should I do? I think that was mentioned in one of the books I read, but I only skimmed over it, thinking that it didn't concern...wait, that's it! I'll go to the bookstore tomorrow and-"

"I don't think books will help you this time, Herms."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? And why do you think books won't help me?"

"As many times as it takes, and because there's always a point where the written word reaches its limit in helpfulness. I think it's time you had a little practical experience."

Her best friend looked back at her in confusion, "practical experience? How in Merlin's name am I supposed to do that?"

"Easy. Meet me in my room tonight after everyone's asleep. I think I have an idea that's right up your alley."

(((((Scene Break)))))

Later that evening, once the house had descended into near-silence, Hermione left her temporary room, which used to be Bill's, and tip-toed across the hall.

Ginny opened the door before she could make any further noise and ushered her into the room. After silencing charms were cast on the walls, floor and ceiling, Hermione turned to her friend, eager to find out what she had planned.

"Okay then. Now just hear me out before you dismiss the idea entirely. I think the benefits far outweigh any consequences."

Hermione took on a look of worry, "okay, but I reserve the right to refuse."

"Of course." The red-headed witched turned around and dug through the top drawer of her nightstand. After a second or two, she turned back toward her worried friend and held up a vial of bubbling, muddy liquid.

"No, no, no, and a thousand times no!"

"You said you'd hear me out first!"

The brunette eyed the steaming liquid warily, remembering her first and only experience with the concoction in her friend's hand.

"I'm doing this for you, Hermione, so you won't be the one taking it. I am. And afterward, we're going to do our best to wash away those insecurities of yours. And what better way to do that than with hands-on experience?"

"But how will this help...wait a second. Whose hair do you have in there?"

"Harry's."

"Harry's! But...but it should be Ron's, Harry's not my boyfriend! He's yours!"

Ginny shook her head. "Sorry Herms, but there are some things I just won't do, and getting to know my brother's body inside and out is definitely one of them. And to kill two birds with one stone, I figured that this would help me out too, for when Harry and I decide to take our relationship to the next level."

"Does Harry know about this?"

"Nope, I just took it from his hairbrush. I didn't think it would matter, since it's only for an hour."

Hermione looked down at her wringing hands. "I just don't know. I want to be able to go further with Ron. But this...I'm not sure if this will help."

"Ask yourself this then: What could it hurt? For me, I'll get to know my boyfriend's body better, I can hardly think of any cons on my part unless he has some kind of ugly rash in some weird place."

"Ew."

"And you can work on getting rid of your intimacy problems with some hands-on experimentation. The worst that could happen is that you see your other best friend in a slightly different light. But you can't tell me you haven't ever wondered what he has hidden under that Quidditch uniform of his."

Hermione blushed. "His hugs have gotten quite a bit nicer over the last couple years."

Ginny jumped at the opening her friend gave her. "So let's do this! The pros far outweigh the cons. You can't deny it. And it's just you and me. We can keep it between ourselves. No one has to know but us."

Hermione brought one of her hands to her mouth to nervously chew on one of her fingernails. She sat in silence for about two minutes before saying anything.

"Okay. I'll do it"

"Yes!" Ginny squealed as she raced across the room, wrapping her arms around her friend. "I promise you won't regret this."

"I hope not. Though I'm sure I won't be able to look Harry in the eye for at least a month."

Ginny walked back to the other side of the room to stand in front of Hermione. "Okay, any warnings about the transformation?"

"Intense stomach pain, prickly skin, that's about all I can remember."

"Okay then...bottom's up!"

Ginny threw back the vial, emptying the contents into her mouth with one big swallow. She gagged at how disgusting it tasted as she placed the vial behind her on top of the nightstand.

"Bloody hell, that's nasty!"

As soon as the words left her lips, the transformation started. Hermione watched on with worry as her best friends skin rippled into different shapes and textures. Even though she was bent over in pain, Hermione could tell that she was growing taller and wider by the second.

"I think...I should have...changed clothes first." Ginny said between clenched teeth.

Hermione recognized the problem at the same time, The light-green pajama shirt and black sweat pants that had been quite loose on her petite body we growing tighter with each ripple of growth.

About thirty seconds later, Ginny stopped convulsing and was doing her best to catch her breath.

"Damn, that hurt!" she said as she straightened up, wincing at the soreness in her muscles and joints. When she was finally able to open her eyes, she looked across the room to find her best friend holding a hand over her mouth to prevent from laughing. "What?" Ginny's eyes widened. "Wow, I've got his voice. I thought you said you guys kept your voices after your changes?"

"My potion wasn't 100% correct. It also didn't last the full hour it should have." She let out a giggle before covering her mouth again.

"What's so funny?"

Her friend pointed her toward the mirror.

Ginny turned to the full-length mirror that hung on the wall to her right. She laughed at what she saw: Harry Potter dressed in girl's pajamas that were obviously way too small for him. "If I didn't want to keep this between us, I'd be taking a picture of myself right now." Once the novelty of Harry-in-girl-clothes died down, Ginny started inspecting her new body with interest. "It feels so weird to be talking like this. It's so deep; I can feel the vibrations in my throat."

"I always liked his voice. Especially when he's trying to calm you down or comfort you. It's very soothing."

"Preaching to the choir here, sister. Imagine what it's like for me when he...wait, no, I can just show you now, can't I?" Ginny walked across the room with a smirk on her face. Hermione felt a bit funny at seeing Harry's face take on an expression that was usually only seen on Ginny's.

"What?" She asked worriedly as her best friend in her boyfriend's body stalked closer. "Wait."

As Ginny came to within arm's-length, she ignored her best friend's protests and lowered her mouth toward Hermione's ear, speaking in a low husky tone, "Mmm, you look so good in that nightgown, Hermione. I just can't wait to get you out of it."

Hermione shivered visibly, her body reacting in ways that she never thought possible.

"Oh my god!"

Hermione's eyes snapped open, just then realizing that they'd been closed. When she looked up at Ginny, she found her best friend staring down toward the floor.

"That feels so weird! I...I think I'm getting a boner!"

Hermione almost laughed at the image, but kept it quiet as she watched her friend discover the wonders of her new body.

"Bloody hell, how do they deal with this thing getting hard all the time?"

"What does it feel like?"

"It's...It's kind of like my...uh..."

"Clitoris?"

"Yeah! Just...on the outside. It's close to the same feeling, but not exactly. Having it on the outside is driving me crazy, though! Just the slightest rub against my pants and it sends a wave of pleasure throughout the whole area!" Ginny looked up finally, only to catch Hermione staring at her crotch with interest. "Do you...wanna see it?"

Hermione looked up in embarrassment, ashamed at being caught staring.

"Remember, Herms, it's just me in here. There's no reason to be embarrassed."

"It's still just a bit strange for me. He's been my best friend since we we're eleven, and I've never really thought about him THAT way. But now...it just looks so...large. And it's right in front of my face. And when you spoke in that low voice...I've...I've just never heard him talk like that before." Hermione's arms were moving as she tried to explain her nervousness, but as she looked back up at her friend, she saw that Ginny was staring right at the area below her neck. "What?"

Ginny was brought out of her daze at being spoken to. "What?"

"Were you just staring at my breasts?"

Ginny ducked her head in slight shame. "Sorry."

"Are you feeling...attracted to me?"

Ginny nodded worriedly. "I didn't know this would happen, did you?"

"Nothing I ever read said anything about it. Though, it kind of makes sense. You ARE in a male body after all."

"But it's still me in here, I still feel like me...just...in a different body."

"True. But the body's physical reactions to attraction don't always originate from your thought processes. Your brain also receives signals triggered by your senses in that regard. It seems that Harry's sight is sending signals to your brain telling you that my breasts are attractive."

"Looks like sounds work too. Just hearing you talk about your boobs is making this thing get even harder. Merlin, it's big. How does he get around all day with it stuck between his legs? Especially when it's so hard like this!"

Hermione was once again staring at the tent in her best friend's pajamas. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Merlin, yes, I think I need to get out of these!" Ginny reached down and grabbed the waistband of her pajamas without hesitation. Hermione started to turn away, but then, out of curiosity, and while reminding herself that it was Ginny under that skin, she turned her head back around to watch.

When Ginny finally pushed the elastic waistband down, the raging hard-on that was confined within, sprang free of the fabric and jumped up and out into the open air.

"Oh my!" Hermione gasped.

Ginny stepped out of the pants and closed her eyes in relief. "Bloody hell, that feels so much better!" Then she looked down at the swaying mass of flesh that now stood out from her lower body. "How in the world am I ever going to fit this thing in me? It'll split me in two!"

Hermione was speechless. She had known from her various areas of study, what the average size of a human penis was, but the appendage she was currently staring at was quite a bit bigger than that average.

Ginny however, was staring at something completely different. When Hermione had taken her hands away from her mouth after her gasp, the release in pressure from holding her arms over her chest caused her breasts to move in a way that was inescapably interesting. She was mesmerized at how they jiggled slightly from within the sheer nightgown and it was becoming more apparent by the second that her bushy-haired friend was getting quite turned on. She had never thought the sight of hard nipples could ever turn her on as much as they were right now.

Somehow, without either of them noticing, they had closed the distance between them. Ginny taking two steps forward, Hermione getting up from the chair and kneeling on the floor in front of it.

After a few more moments of just staring at each other, Hermione eye-to-"eye" with Ginny's memeber, and Ginny staring down at her friend's cleavage, Hermione was the first to break the silence.

"Can I...touch it?"

"Merlin, yes!" Ginny gasped, before she could even think. "I mean...yeah...sure."

Hermione ignored the first comment and slowly reach out toward the cylinder of flesh that seemed to bob with its owners heartbeat. Once her soft hands touched the surface, she began to explore its surprisingly soft skin with interest.

Ginny however was having a hard time keeping on her feet. The intense waves of pleasure that she felt as Hermione touched and caressed her rock-hard dick, were almost too much to take. "Bloody hell, that feels so good! Don't ever stop!"

Slightly surprised at her friend's praise, she took advantage of the increase in confidence and decided to wrap her whole hand around the shaft. She was surprised at only being able to barely touch her thumb and middle finger together. After another exclamation from her dazed friend, she slowly began to pump her hand from tip to base.

"Holy shit!" Ginny gasped. "I think I'm gonna die of a heart attack!"

Hermione broke eye contact with what her hands were doing and looked up toward Ginny's face, surprising herself at how good it felt to put that look of pleasure on someone's face. "Does it feel good?'

"Feel good? It's driving me bloody insane! It's mind-blowing! You have no idea how much I want to feel your boobs right now!" She threw her head back and moaned with pleasure.

The pumping sensation, however, left her member in the next moment, causing Ginny to groan in frustration, but when she looked down to see what was wrong, she saw her best friend pulling her nightgown over her head. Ginny's eyes widened at the sight that stood before her.

"Okay." Hermione responded demurely.

Ginny looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm kind of enjoying this. And I know it's still you in there."

"It's so strange to feel so turned on by boobs. All I want to do is suck and squeeze them and rub my cock..." Ginny's eyes bugged out in surprise. "Sorry!"

Hermione blushed at Ginny's words, but the satisfaction she was feeling from having someone show so much desire kept her moving forward. "Do I really...turn you on?"

Ginny seemed to be struggling with her words, almost unable to keep her eyes off Hermione's naked breasts.

"Please be honest. I really want to know what people of the opposite sex think of me. Even though you're not technically-"

"Oh Merlin, Hermione, you have no idea just how much I want to have sex with you right now! Everything you do or say, the way you look, your beautiful body, your perfect boobs, your hard nipples, that patch of hair between your legs. They're all calling to me. Every time you touch me I feel like just throwing you on the bed and plowing my dick into you!"

Hermione's mouth opened in shock for a moment before she regained her composure.

"Sorry! I know that sounds kind of crude, but I'm just telling you how this body is responding!"

"No...It's okay. I asked you to be honest, and... I got what I asked for."

"Merlin, how do guys stand this? It's driving me up the wall! Can I just...hug you?"

Hermione contemplated the question for a few moments, losing her train of thought at seeing the image of her best male friend looking at her with so much desire. When she came back to her senses, she came to realize just how deep her attraction for Harry really was; how much effort she had spent on suppressing those feelings for the sake of keeping up appearances. She didn't love him as anything but a good friend, but there was no doubt in her physical attraction. And this particular situation provided the perfect outlet for living out that forbidden fantasy without any perceivable consequences.

Hermione eventually nodded her head. "Yeah...okay."

Ginny lunged forward and wrapped her strong arms around the now-shorter witch. "Thank you!"

After a couple minutes of just holding each other, Hermione began to notice Ginny's new appendage rubbing up and down against her stomach with almost imperceptible movements. Pretty soon, however, the movements became quite obvious, and it wasn't long before Hermione felt and strong hand sliding down the small of her back.

She froze for a moment, realizing what Ginny was about to do, but the sensations were beginning to feel too good for her to pull away. She decided at that moment that she liked how things were going, and wanted to push her limits back a bit in order to see how this played out. In the back of her mind, at the same time, was a nagging feeling that told her that they were nearing a point in their activities that would be very difficult to return from.

That nagging feeling quickly left her mind, however, as Ginny's hands slowly slid over her bum and, with a very firm but gentle grip, began squeezing and kneading her cheeks in ways that she had never felt before.

"Sorry, Herms, I just can't help it. You're just so damn hot right now!"

Ginny, with Harry's deep, husky voice, sent shivers down her spine as she spoke into her ear.

Soon after, their bodies were moving against each other in ways that they never had before when hugging other people. Hermione pulled the tight pajama shirt over Ginny's head and pressed her breasts up against her friend's now well-muscled chest. Ginny began rubbing her member up and down between their stomachs in a pistoning motion that had her thigh gyrating against Hermione's center.

"Oh god, Ginny, this feels so good. Should we stop, before this goes too far?"

"I know we should, but I REALLY don't want to!"

As they continued to rub their bodies together, Hermione pulled her head away to look into Ginny's eyes. "You do realize just what you're asking, don't you?"

Ginny groaned in frustration. "I know! I know! But...I don't really care right now! I just want you so bad! I know this might change things between us, and I know I'll probably feel extremely awkward when I get back into my own body...but...I don't care! I just want to fuck you so badly, I can't stand it!"

Hermione held eye-contact with her best friend, searching for any hint of anything that might tell her that going any further would be a bad idea, but after losing her concentration to the waves of pleasure that were now emanating from her lower regions, she answered Ginny's pleas by grabbing her wand and casting a contraceptive spell on her abdomen.

Ginny, after watching Hermione perform the spell, growled with a primal lust as she lifted her best friend off the floor by the arse and carried her to the bed. When she finally positioned herself above the beautiful body of her best friend, the swollen head of her cock was held just above Hermione's entrance. Hermione, recognizing the one-tracked look on her friend's face, put a hand on her chest to get her to stop. "Wait! You've got to go slow, remem- Ah!"

Hermione's scream, broke Ginny from her trance. "Oh, Merlin! Hermione, I'm so sorry, I forgot! Are you okay? I couldn't control myself!"

Hermione couldn't speak through her clenched teeth, but she nodded to help alleviate her friend's worries.

"Oh thank, Merlin!" But when Ginny began to move again, Hermione opened her eyes in shock and delivered a silent, but obvious, message to keep Ginny from moving any further. "Sorry! Sorry, it's just hard to stop. It just feels so good!"

Hermione closed her eyes again, waiting, hoping for the pain to go away. Luckily, there was enough of her best friend left in Harry's body to recognize that she needed time to adjust to her friend's immense size.

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and met Ginny's gaze with determination. "Okay, but go slow. And listen to me when I tell you to do something."

Ginny nodded. "Okay...right."

Ginny began to move backward, slowly pulling herself out of her friend's tight, but wet center. Her eyes nearly rolling back up into her head at the sensation. After a few more slow thrusting motions she could feel her lover's muscles begin to relax.

"Okay...faster. But not too fast!"

As Ginny obliged Hermione's commands, she began to feel something churning in her nether-regions, as her cock slid in and out of her friend's velvety-soft hole.

"Oh, Merlin, Hermione, this feels so good! You look so damned sexy under me like this! I'm so sorry I hurt you before!"

Between moans and gasps, Hermione smiled up at Ginny and began encouraging her to move slightly faster. "Don't worry...I'm satisfied...in knowing...that you're...going to be...feeling that...same pain...soon enough."

"You're evil! But please...don't talk about that right now. It's kind of turning me off."

"Oh?" Hermione responded before letting out a pleased moan. "You're not...thinking of Harry... as sexy...at the moment? Alert the media! Ginny Weasley...doesn't think Harry's...a hot piece of meat!"

Ginny let out a growl and plowed her engorged member into Hermione, sliding her best friend up the bed a good half foot.

"Ooooh! Good god, be careful with that thing!"

"Then stop talking about Harry...and let me fuck you in peace!"

"In pieces... is more like it!"

After a couple minutes of grunts and moans between the two of them, Ginny looked down at her friend and smiled. "I can't believe...this is happening."

Hermione smiled back, "me too". The look on Ginny's face suddenly turned from happy to almost as if she was in pain. "Are you okay?"

Ginny nodded through clinched teeth, her motions inadvertently picking up in speed and intensity. "I think...I'm about to..."

Hermione, building up an orgasm of her own, didn't want to be left out, and decided to encourage Ginny to go faster and harder. Just a few more strokes and she'd be there. She spoke in a husky voice that she didn't know she had. "Come for me Ginny! Yeah! Just like that! Harder! Come on baby!"

Ginny, encouraged by Hermione's words, grabbed Hermione's ankles and sat up a bit for more leverage, spreading her friend's legs wide for maximum penetration. The fact that seeing her friend in this semi-spread-eagle position underneath her while being pounded into oblivion, turned her on like nobody's business, didn't hurt either!

Hermione let out a gasp and a scream as her abdominal and nether muscles constricted and convulsed. At that same moment, Ginny's world went nearly white as her cock seemed to burst with pleasure.

Ginny let out a few rhythmic growls that matched the timing of her spasms, as Hermione writhed on the bed underneath her. Hermione's legs wrapped around Ginny's body and her arms reached out to pull Ginny down into an embrace as they both slowly came down from the heights of pleasure they'd reached. Their bodies continued to twitch slightly as their awareness slowly faded away...

When Hermione was coherent enough to allow her mind to come back to reality, she looked down at the body that was still on top of her and gasped. "Ginny!"

Ginny groggily responded. "Huh?"

"Look!"

Ginny brought her head up off of Hermione's very soft chest only to find her vision impaired by a wave of long, red hair. Her eyes widened as she looked further down at her body. It had returned to its original state. They must have dozed off as they came down from their very intense orgasms.

Feeling her friend's body tense up beneath her, Ginny realized that she wasn't really as uncomfortable as she thought she'd be in this position. In fact, it seemed quite clear to her that she actually kind of...liked it. After coming to an important revelation a few minutes later, Ginny decided to wrap her arms around her friend tighter as she looked up in to her chocolate brown eyes.

"Settle down, okay? After what we just shared, this shouldn't be such a big deal."

"But...you're a girl again."

"So?"

"Aren't you...you know...not a guy anymore?"

"Of course."

"So then why are you still...in bed...with me."

"Honestly?"

Hermione nodded.

"I think taking that potion might have made me realize something."

"And...What's that?" She replied nervously.

Ginny answered her question by lowering her lips down over Hermione's left nipple, suckling it softly as she wrapped her body around Hermione's tense form even tighter. She switched to her right nipple for a few licks before looking back up into her friend's eyes. "I think I just might like girls too. Or at least…I like you."

"But..."

Ginny placed a finger over Hermione's lips. "Herms, please, don't make this out to be something bigger than it is. I'm not going to leave Harry, and you're not going to leave Ron. I think we both understand that. But I don't think I'd mind exploring this new dimension of our friendship. We can stop whenever you want, if you want to, and we can keep it as secret as you want to. I, for one, am willing to go as far as you're willing to let it."

Hermione seemed to be in conflict with herself. On one hand, she wasn't sure if she'd be okay with exploring a relationship with Ginny behind Ron's back. On the other, she found that she quite liked the sensation of being in contact with so much of the shorter witch's creamy, soft skin.

"It's nice to know that you're taking this long to decide. Am I that repulsive?" Ginny joked.

The smile plastered on her best friend's face snapped Hermione's mind into a decision. She reached up with both hands, grabbing either side of Ginny's face, and pulled her down into a heated kiss. After a few minutes of snogging, Ginny pulled away to see Hermione returning a smile.

"Does that answer your question?"

Ginny squealed and wrapped Hermione in another bone-crushing hug.

Hermione chuckled slightly at the petite witch's antics before turning to whisper into the red-head's ear, "But next time...it'll be my turn to be Harry."

Ginny's eyes widened as a shiver ran through her body.

(((((The End)))))


End file.
